


Издержки профессии

by mahune



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред Падалеки – тайный покупатель. Дженсен Эклз – стюард, менеджер по подбору персонала в одной известной международной авиакомпании. Задание Джареда – проинспектировать и проконтролировать уровень предоставляемых услуг этой компании: многие пассажиры жалуются на хамство, неуважительное отношение со стороны персонала, на некачественные обеды и одеяла, провонявшие сигаретным дымом, хотя на борту курить категорически запрещено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Издержки профессии

***  
Не то чтобы он был лучшим работником в фирме «World monitoring», но все же заказы поступали часто, и платили исправно. Тем более – это всего лишь подработка. Чаще всего его отправляют в строительные компании, на нефтедобывающие вышки, машиностроительные заводы. Но вот самолет. И он – обыкновенный пассажир в эконом-классе. Чтоб эта Эмили была неладна со своим гайморитом!  
***  
Рано утром Дженсена разбудил телефонный звонок – заместитель гендира слезно умолял его лично поприсутствовать на рейсе Вашингтон-Аделаида. Мда-а, он и забыл, как был обыкновенным стюардом – вот уже 6 лет он не рассекает в небе на железной птице… О, как пафосно получилось, охренеть. По слова мистера Араки, поступила информация от проверенного человека (прямо шпионская сеть какая-то) о том, что к нам едет ревизор. Тьфу, не ревизор, а тайный покупатель. Бля, ну кто это выдумал? И это, сто процентов, будет не простой и милый тайный покупатель , а выебонистый долбодятел или недотраханная мамзелька непонятного возраста.  
Ну, в чем же он виноват? Без него бы справились. Чтоб ты провалился, покупатель херов!  
***  
\- С-сука, - прошипел сквозь зубы Джаред, когда его в очередной раз стукнула по локтю какая-то необъемная тетка, бегающая каждый час в туалет. – Когда же ты уже лопнешь, идиотка?!  
Как назло, чтобы легенда казалась правдоподобной, его начальство взяло билет не в бизнес-класс, который так любил Джаред из-за минимума соседей и приличного расстояния между сидениями. А еще ему очень нравились горячие полотенца. Но только это бо-о-льшой секрет, ок? А в обыкновенный эконом-класс с обычными сидениями и кучей народа.  
И вот он уже 4 часа страдает в эконом-классе, соседствуя с одной стороны со странной негритянкой в парандже, и с другой – с олимпийской беговой дорожкой с финишной чертой у туалета – то есть проходом между рядами.  
Ну, вроде пока все нормально: никто не хамит, хавка, вроде как, приличная. Только кофе, как всегда, растворимый. Значит, можно включить «дурачка» и поиспытывать терпение персонала…  
\- Девушка, а можно воды? Не, не газированную, а простую… Не, не простую, а со вкусом лимона.  
\- Девушка, а почему так сильно дует?  
\- Девушка, дайте мне подушку помягче.  
\- Девушка, а почему монитор повернут не под тем углом? Мне не видно…  
\- Девушка, ваша тележка – это оружие самолетного поражения. Вы мне весь локоть уже отбили…  
«Я в шоке. Ну, ты и крепкий орешек, - подумал Джаред, - пора вводить в бой тяжелую артиллерию. То есть пытаться довести тебя до слез».  
\- Девушка, а почему у вас ногти обгрызенные?  
\- А почему у вас такая ужасная униформа?  
\- А почему у вас на рейсе одни тетки? Дискриминация по половому признаку, скажу я вам…  
***  
\- Джеенсеен!!!! Иди сам, там какой-то мудак затерроризировал не только меня, но и весь салон. Мусульманка рядом с ним уже все свои четки перетерла, и постоянно что-то лепечет про Шайтана. Не к добру это. Парень как парень, но мне кажется, что он немного болен на голову. Может, аутист, кто его знает.  
\- Ладно, сейчас проверим. Линдс, где тут у нас бейджи? И дай мне ручку – имя свое написать. И, да, - как давно мы развозили напитки?  
***  
\- Ой, извините, ради бога, сэр! Такие узкие проходы… Как насчет напитков? Что вы хотите: вода, кофе, чай, сок, пиво, вино…  
\- Виски. Мне, пожалуйста, виски со льдом.  
\- Простите, сэр, но виски не подают в эконом-классе. Возьмите лучше вино. Хорошее австралийское вино урожая 2012 года.  
\- Хмм, вино – это хорошо. А мне виски – такой напиток для настоящих мужчин, карамельного цвета с терпким вкусом…  
\- Но…  
\- Напиток для мужчин. Я – мужчина, как видите. Так что, будьте добры, налейте мне уже выпить.  
\- У вас такая мо-о-о-дная стрижка, - протянул Дженсен, - что я тут ненароком подумал, что вы – это просто высокая девушка с неряшливой прической. А, оказывается, что это не девушка, а невежда со шваброй на голове!  
\- Я… девушк?!!! … да как вы смеете! Сами… вон… стюардессой работаете… позорище какое! Хоть юбку не напялил на себя, и то слава богу! А где твой шарфик, душенька?  
\- Да вы… Вы просто хам! Нужно найти и поблагодарить девушку на регистрации вылетов за то, что продала вам место в проходе!  
***  
«Вот козел! Но симпатичный. И, вроде, высокий, и патлы у него классные, и глаза у него выразительные, а рот… В этой гневной усмешке – так бы и запихнул в него член. Интересно, задница у него узкая? Пора бы поставить на место эту секси-задницу.  
В аптечке должно быть мочегонное… Тут я его и выслежу. А то создается впечатление, что его мочевой пузырь безразмерный – дотерпит до самой Австралии. Слабительным пытать его не буду – самолет большой, туалета всего два, а разносить подгузники или противогазы я не подписывался. Бля, я такой сочувствующий…»  
\- Сэр, извините, пожалуйста, я действительно повел себя непрофессионально. Вот ваш виски со льдом. Приятного полета.  
«А теперь засекаем время и ждем…»  
***  
«Да, это было неожиданно. Неужели этот хлыщ что-то замышляет. Как же он собирается от меня избавиться? Хмм, виски неплохое, выдержанное, не дешевое пойло. Ну, мистер стюардесса, плюс один вам к карме. Так, Падалеки, закрывай глазки и попытайся вздремнуть… и не думать об этом недоумке в обтягивающих брючках…»  
55 минут спустя.  
\- Простите, простите! Мне очень надо… Откройте, чего же вы там так долго?! Раз, два и готово! Давайте уже выметайтесь! Я же лопну!!! А тонуть вам!!! Обещаю вам самую необычную смерть – утопление на борту самолета на высоте 10000 метров…  
***  
Три… два… один… Поехали!  
«Таак, легонько открыть дверь, чтобы наш вип-пассажир не услышал…»  
\- Ну, что, детка, соскучился? Расскажи-ка мне побольше о маскулинности.  
Дженсен решил не тянуть кота за хвост и сразу же заняться делом – утолить сексуальную жажду и отомстить за такие беспочвенные оскорбления.  
«Это он-то девка? Ха, Держись, пацан! Прижаться корпусом к спине, морду в зеркало, прикусить мочку уха, опереться левой рукой о стену, а правой сжать яйца…»  
\- О, да это ты, стюардессочка? Решила проверить, хорошо ли я пристегнулся? Понимаешь, я тут как раз отстегнулся, - и Джаред повел бедрами, чтобы почувствовать, ждет ли его задницу серьезное наказание, или это так просто, словесное запугивание.  
Стояк в штанах Дженсена его очень обрадовал и в то же время разозлил: смазку он не взял, а резинка осталась в бумажнике в куртке. Была не была.  
Он попытался повернуться спиной к стене – привык смотреть в глаза своим партнерам.  
«Так.. мордашка симпатичная. Правда, выражение лица не обещает неземного блаженства. Ниче, стюардессочка, ниче, не запугаешь».  
\- Как на счет отсоса, а? В благодарность за виски?  
\- А ты не откусишь?  
\- А ты сначала покажи. Может, там и кусать нечего…  
\- С-с-сука…  
Развернуться негде, но Дженсен ухитряется сесть на унитаз так, чтобы верзила разместился на коленях между его ног. И, либо, у него так давно не было секса, либо парень сосет просто божественно – знает, куда нужно надавить языком, где лизнуть, а где легонько ущипнуть губами.  
\- Да-а, давай еще глубже. Сможешь?  
\- Фмогу…  
«Это, конечно, хорошо, но пора переходить к десерту».  
\- Стоп, вставай. Сможешь сесть сверху?  
\- Без смазки что ли? С ума сошел?  
\- По слюне, детка. Перетерпишь.  
\- Тварь! Резинку хоть принес?  
\- Неа...  
\- Приземлимся – убью!  
\- Мечтай-мечтай… Сам себя растянешь, или мне «обслужить» тебя?  
\- Оближи мои пальцы.  
«Да-а, самостоятельный , как мне нравится».  
Дженсен облизал сначала один палец, потом второй, затем вобрал в рот оба пальца до костяшек и начал их легонько посасывать.  
\- Ты делаешь минет моим пальцам или собираешься меня трахнуть, чувак?  
\- Оттрахать твою похотливую дырку, конечно! И отсосать тебе я бы не отказался … позже, - еле слышно на выдохе продолжил Дженсен.  
Сначала он хотел медленно растягивать эту узкую дырку, но из вредности решил всадить сразу два пальца – пусть знает, кто тут сучка. Как ни странно, пальцы вошли в дырку плавно, не встречая особого сопротивления.  
\- Вот шлюха, - восторженно подумал Дженсен.  
Шлепнув Джареда по заднице, тем самым дав сигнал приподнять еще выше задницу, он сплюнул на руку, размазал влагу по своему члену и насадил на него Падалеки.  
Такого экстремального секса у него еще никогда не было. Не нежно и не агрессивно, без поцелуев, без прелюдий – просто секс.  
\- Давай, стюардессочка, еще глубже! Прикоснись ко мне!  
\- Обойдешься. Хочешь кончить – поработай рукой сам. А я уже всё-о-о.  
\- Тварь!  
\- Ну-ну. И, вообще, молодой человек, мы будем скоро приземляться. Так что, будьте добры, пройдите на свое место, и не забудьте пристегнуть ремень.  
\- У меня сперма из задницы течет, и стояк такой, что им можно гвозди забивать.  
\- Не мои проблемы.  
\- Выйди, я хоть оботрусь.  
\- Ладно. И спасибо тебе за такой незабываемый полет!  
\- Пошел ты!  
\- Уже, детка!  
***  
Сука, Эмили! Чтобы он еще раз согласился ее подменить. Ни за что! Он не собрал достаточно материала, так и не разнюхал, чем пахнут злополучные одеяла. То есть не выяснил ничего компрометирующего. Полная жопа… Придется выдумывать…  
Кстати, о жопе. Болит до сих пор. Но эта задница в обтягивающих брючках будет ему еще долго сниться. Хоть имя засранца запомнил, и то ладно. Надо будет расспросить Эмили о персонале этой авиакомпании.  
***  
Вот это да! Хорошо прошел полет. Кто бы мог подумать, что ожидание этого долбанного «ревизора» может добавить такую перчинку в секс на рабочем месте с незнакомым парнем.  
Интуиция подсказывает, что та бабулька, у которой отобрали спицы для вязания, и была тем самым тайным покупателем. Хорошо, что девчонки с ней обращались обходительно. Грубят пусть молодежи. А курят пусть в туалете в хвосте самолета…

Конец.


End file.
